Friends in Need
by cassy7
Summary: Randy gets sick at an event and his friends suspect drugs. Second in the Family series
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer.

I don't own them. I want to but its illegal. Darn. Anyway, I am not making any money off this I just like to write.

This is the second in the Family stories. The first being the Lie.

In this story and all my stories Randy Orten is orphaned. Yes his dad was Cowboy Bob Orten but four years ago the whole family died in a plane crash which is the real reason Randy left the military.

Also, for my stories everyone but the Texans live in Connecticut to be close to the hub of the business. Just can't pry people like Taker and Shawn Michaels out of Texas.

Happy reading


	2. sick

Friends in Need Part one.

"Hey Randy, are you feeling okay? You look king of pale." Dave asked as he walking in t the locker room to find his young friend slumped over in a chair.

"Yea, just a virus or something. I'll be fine. We have a week off so I can get plenty of rest." Randy replied, breathing deeply to keep the nausea at bay. He didn't want Dave to see how sick he really was.

"How long has it been going on?" Dave asked, shocked by the glimpse he had gotten of Randy's eyes. They seemed glassy and unfocused. He was reminded of some of the other wrestlers who were really into drugs. He had seen Jeff Hardy's eyes look exactly like Randy's did and that scared him. With the fame and fortune the young man had experienced in the last couple of years and having no father to guide and advise him, Randy was susceptible to what drugs offer. Dave, Paul, and some of the older wrestlers had teamed up to provide that father figure and to keep the young man on the straight and narrow.

"Came on suddenly a little while ago. Might be the fish we had for lunch." Randy answered Dave's question as another cramp took his breath away.

"Randy, have you taken anything to make you feel better?" Dave asked wanting to see if Randy would admit his quilt.

"Nah, don't need anything but some rest." Randy leaned his head back with his eyes closed, wishing his friend would go away.

"Listen, I told Paul I would meet him at the hotel. Why don't I give you a ride there and you can hit the sack." Dave said, thinking he could continue the interrogation in the car.

Randy thought abut the offer for a minute. He honestly did not think he could drive himself. "Ok."

Dave watched with narrowed eyes as Randy climbed unsteadily out of the chair. He had to stand a minute to get his balance before grabbing his bag and walking down the hall. Following slowly behind Dave noticed the frequent stops his friend had to make to catch his balance.

"Hey Randy, do you need some help? You seem kind of unsteady." Dave asked concerned.

"Would you just leave me the hell alone." Randy snapped in a demeanor that was completely opposite of his fun loving self. Shocked by this Dave kept silent the rest of the way to the car.

Once they were underway Dave attempted to bring the subject up only to find that Randy had already fallen into a fitful sleep.

Just as well, Dave thought to himself, I really need to talk with Paul first. Upon reaching the hotel he stood by silently as Randy went through the same, slow, clumsy motions as before.

* * *

Walking into the bar area of the hotel Dave spotted his friends and walked over.

"Whoa, check out Mr. Serious." Shawn stated motioning in the direction of Dave.

"Hey man, what's wrong? Last time I noticed you looking this grim was when Delaney was missing." Mark asked, referring to his daughter, who idolized Dave.

"I don't know. Kind of confused. We may have a big problem on our hands." Dave sat down at the table and glanced at his friends.

"What ever the problem is we will deal with it." Paul tried to reassure his friend, whose bleak expression was worrying him. "Where's Randy?"

"Randy is our problem." Dave signed and started his story. "I stopped by the locker room before leaving the arena and he was there. Sitting in a chair and looking like hell. Said he had a virus or food poisoning. But I don't remember him eating a whole lot of anything today. And when I looked at him, his eyes, it looked like he was on some major drugs. I asked him if he had taken anything. He denied it but he could hardly walk to the car. And then he got really hostile, something I have never seen Randy do."

"Where is he now?" Paul asked, now as grim and angry as Dave was.

"Upstairs, I practically had to carry him to his room." Dave shook his head thinking about it.

"Would he dare get into drugs? He has to know that everyone of us would kick his ass form here to Russia." Mark stated signaling the waitress for another round.

"Maybe he was telling the truth and he really is sick." Shawn threw in.

"That's possible, but even sick he was acting really strange. I just never pictured him into drugs." Dave answered.

"He's young and famous. Drugs look awful tempting. It's hard to thing about consequences at his age." Shawn spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well he really should have thought about the consequences because he is certainly going to feel them." Paul stated angrily shoving his chair back.

"It wouldn't do you any good to go now, Paul, or else I would have already started. He's passed out." Dave advised his friend.

"Ok, first thing in the morning the four of us go and confront him." Shawn's reasoning seemed logical so the four continued their night, each thinking about their responsibility.

* * *

Next morning

"Okay, we need a game plan. If we all barge in there and accuse him he is going to clam up and become resentful." Shawn cautioned his friends as they stood outside Randy's room.

"How about this for a game plan. We storm in there and start knocking some sense into him." Paul stated angrily. Dave stood at the back of the group with his arms folded across his chest. He was nodding is complete agreement.

"Before we bust his butt, which we will do, we need to find out who gave him the drugs so we can put a stop to it." Mark spoke up.

"How about we just go in to see how he's feeling first." Shawn revised his voice trying to capture the others' attention.

Hearing the raised voices outside the room John Cena opened the door to investigate. He came face to face with four very angry and determined men. Eyes open wide he asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Where's Randy?" Mark asked, slapping his hand to he door so John could not shut it.

Oh shit, thought John, I am in for it now. "He's not here."

"Care to explain that?" Paul asked, walking closer so that he was leaning over the younger man.

"Woke me up this morning, said he had to go home. Asked if I would drive him to the airport." John replied backing into the room.

"What item was this?" Dave asked as he paced around the room.

"Like five man. I jumped onto him for waking me up." John held up his hands. "All I did was drive him."

"Was he acting normal?" Shawn asked form his position in the doorway.

"Not really. He dept breathing funny and he couldn't walk straight." John tried to defend himself from the four pair of eyes trained on him.

"Have you ever noticed Randy using drugs or acting funny? For that matter have you been using?" Mark asked the young man as he watched through narrow eyes.

John swallowed nervously. "Now you know Mark, that I experimented in high school and got into a lot of trouble. I am determined not to touch the shit. As for Randy I have never even seen him look at the stuff."

"Okay, but I find out different and your butt's going to in a sling. Understand me boy?" Mark growled.

"Yea" John replied half resentfully.

"So, there is nothing else we can do here. We all have the next week off. But I want you two to promise me something." Shawn stated pointing at Paul and Dave. "You are not to confront him by yourself. I don't want you two doing something you will end up regretting."


	3. trouble

Same disclaimer as before. Don't own anything. Darn.

Here you go. Sorry it took so long.

* * *

_Ring, Ring_.

"Hello?" Asked a very sleepy voice.

"Journey wake up." A pained voice answered.

"Randy?" Journey Dawson asked as she squinted at the clock. Six am, just great she thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need you to pick me up at the airport. I should be landing around nine am." He groaned over the phone.

"Your car is at the airport and I have work. Drive yourself." She responded grumpily, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"Journey, please I can't drive. I can barely walk. Just come and get me." Randy begged as he shut his eyes against the sun's glare. He wished the person next to him would shut the shade.

"Are you still sick? Why didn't you go to the hospital? Didn't anyone fly home with you?" Journey asked surprised. From what she had seen his evolution buddies would not let him take a step without knowing where he was going.

"Stop interrogating me and just do it." Randy snapped, clicking his phone shut. Just then the plane hit a series of bumps and he had to run to the bathroom.

Journey sat and stared at the phone for a long time after Randy had hung up. Her thoughts flashed back to Friday morning when Randy had left to go to work. He had been having a lot of stomach pain and was having trouble keeping food down. She had urged him to call in sick. Randy had looked at her like she was crazy. _It's not possible to call in sick, he had responded. I have storylines depending on me._

_So much for him working through it._ Journey mused as she got up to call her office.

Three hours later Journey stood in the middle of the airport facing the flight info board. She was trying to figure out which plane her roommate was likely to be on when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she gasped as she had to almost catch a pale, sweaty Randy.

"Randy, what happened to you?" She asked as she led him to her car.

"Just sick. Take me home, I need to lie down" Randy mumbled barely coherent.

"Why didn't you go to a doctor? Why didn't someone make you?" Journey asked.

"Nobody knew until last night. Left before anybody got up this morning." Randy answered his face a pasty white.

"And you just couldn't ask for help could you." She mumbled under her breath as she helped him to the car. Raising her voice she lectured him as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Randy you have to go to the hospital. You need IV's and medicine or you are going to get worse."

"Journey, just take me home. I cannot take this shit right now." Randy snapped turning to glare at her.

Journey was shocked. Randy hardly ever got mad and raised his voice when he was not on TV. She drove silently for a few minutes thinking. Glancing over she saw that he had fallen asleep. Making a decision she took the next right. Twenty minutes later they had pulled in front of the nearest hospital. Taking a deep breath she turned to the feverish man beside her.

"Randy, wake up. We're here."

"Hhhhhmmm, what?" He mumbled barely opening his eyes.

"Randy, wake up. They are ready for you." Shaking his shoulder she attempted to wake him up again.

"Do me a favor and help me up the stairs." Randy mumbled, opening the door and almost falling out.

"Randy, you are too sick to go home. We are at the hospital. They have a bed you can lie down in." Journey used her sternest voice.

Randy's eyes opened wide and he whipped around to look at his friend. "Take me home or I'll walk home." He threatened.

When she just stared back at him in silence he began walking down the street, stumbling every other step. Journey watched until he fell, banging his head on a pole. Frustrated she drove down to where he had walked to and pushed him into the car. Slamming the door she gunned the engine and took off for home.

* * *

2 Days Later

Journey sat on the couch with her head in her hands. She had been up for two days straight worrying about her roommate. He had gone from bad to worse not being able to keep anything down. And he had developed a dangerously high fever. He was also having violent mood swings. Journey had tried repeatedly to get him to go to the hospital and he had violently refused each time. The last time she approached him he had actually punched her and threw her out of the room.

Journey looked down at the phone in her hand. It was Randy's phone and she knew he had the numbers of all his wrestler friends programmed. She was desperate. She could no longer get near him and she knew he was going to die soon if he did not get help. Everything would be a lot easier if Cena was answering his phone since he had some idea what was causing the mood swings. Once again she tried his number and let it ring ten times before she tried someone else's number. She was down to two numbers within a matter of minutes. Just great she thought. The two people who were guaranteed to get mad at both Randy and her and they were the only two available. Where was everyone!

Taking a deep breath Journey closed her eyes and selected a number..

"Hi, I hope I am not disturbing you." She asked when she heard the deep make voice on the other line.

"What's wrong Journey?" Dave asked hearing the tremors in her voice.

"Randy is in trouble and I need help. I can't do it by myself anymore." She cried.

"Okay, listen to me. Are you at home?" Getting her assent he continued. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Dave hung up and raced out the door. The little girl had sounded terrified and that scared him to death.

Eight minutes later he was pounding on the door to Randy's apt. The door was opened by a petite girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes. She also had deep circles under her eyes, a large bruise on one cheek, and a bandage around her left wrist.

"Hi Dave" She said quietly.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked, pointing to her cheek.

"In a way. Why don't you come into the kitchen and I will tell you what is going on."

Dave frowned. He was anxious to see Randy but he nevertheless followed the small girl into the kitchen.

"What do you know about what is going on?" Journey asked as she paced the room.

"I saw him Monday night. He looked like hell, said it had been something he ate."

"It really started two weeks ago. Randy started having some pain in his lower abdomen. He tried to ignore it, saying he had to go to work." Journey informed him, waiting for the blowup.

"Is there a reason he didn't tell anyone?" Dave asked crossing his arms. "And how did he hide it for so long?"

"He didn't want to miss work and he knew you all would make him see a doctor. Anyway Sunday night he turned worse, vomiting and developing fevers. He is refusing any kind of treatment and I know he is not going to last very long if he doesn't get help." She added tearfully.

"You didn't mention the drugs."

Journey's head snapped up in surprise before she recovered and frowned at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why did he hit you?" Dave countered, motioning to her injuries.

"He had been moody lately, but I put it off on the fever. High temps can make people delirious." She stated defensively then jumped when there was a crash from above.

"Yea right. So not only does he have a pretty bad infection going on somewhere in his body but he is most likely withdrawing because he hasn't been able to keep his drugs down." Dave stated mostly to himself while Journey stood there squirming.

"Stay down here." Giving her a warning look to obey he walked up the stairs to Randy's room. Opening the door he refused to be shocked by his young friends wasted appearance and strode determinedly to the bed.

"Randy, open your eyes."

Randy slowly obeyed, blinking a couple of times to focus his eyes.

"Okay, you need to get up and get dressed. We are going to the hospital." Dave stated sternly.

Randy didn't change expression, just said no in a surprisingly strong voice and closed his eyes back.

Dave grabbed a hold of the young man and rolled him out of bed. "Maybe you didn't understand. That was not a request it was an order."

"You can't make me go." Randy said as he rolled over on his knees into a sitting position.

"I am older and stronger and with just a couple of calls I can have the whole damn rooster in this room. Now we are going to the hospital and I swear if you refuse treatment while there I will take you across my knees and spank some sense into you. Now get up." Dave finished by jerking Randy to his feet.

"Screw you" Randy snarled, yanking his arm out of Dave's grasp which caused him to lose his balance and hit the floor. Slapping Dave's hand away he struggled to get back to his feet.

Five minutes later he stomped down the stairs, having to check himself on the railing several times. Hearing this Journey rushed over to help him.

"Get away form me you little bitch." Randy pushed her away and stormed out to the car,

"That's it." Dave said as he stormed outside after the younger man, pulling off his belt as he went. Jerking open the door he pulled Randy out and bent him over the hood of the SUV before Randy could form a coherent thought.

Journey stood at the top of the steps in frightened silence as Dave brought the belt down five times in quick succession. Randy, too tired to struggle, laid there seething as tears of pain appeared in his eyes.

"I hear one more word out of you I am going to stop the car and do it again. I don't care if we are in the middle of the damn city."

When Randy turned to look at him before climbing into the back seat there was hate in his eyes.

Unable to think about what that look had meant he turned to Journey. "Car. Now. Please." He stated tiredly. Having seen the look she obeyed quickly and silently, knowing the big man was hurting.


	4. waiting

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love reading your comments.

* * *

Shortly they were pulling into the parking lot of St. Chris. Pulling into the ER entrance Dave turned to Journey. "Okay, I am going to drop you two off here. Get him inside and get him seen. I will park and be right in." Turning to Randy he admonished, "You get that Randy. No Bullshit. Remember what I said."

Randy's response was to climb out of the car and slammed the door. His performance was ruined when the act caused him to fall to the ground. Journey got out and quietly offered her assistance. Glaring at her he raised himself up and stalked into the waiting room, where he slumped into a chair breathing hard.

Journey went to the reception desk and signed in. They had to wait only a minute before they were called into triage. Randy resisted going for a couple of seconds but gave in when he saw Dave coming through the door.

Sitting down in triage he waited impatiently as the nurse took vital signs, while answering her questions with one word answers. Journey filled the blanks in, ignoring the look he threw at her.

The nurse looked concerned as she wrote everything down. "Well, he has a high fever and a pulse rate of 160. His blood pressure is also very low. He is very sick."

Journey bit her lip as she wondered if she should tell the nurse about the other things. Before she could make up her mind the nurse had turned and spoken into a phone. Turning back she addressed the petite girl in front of her. "Would you mind going over to those windows and getting him registered? Don't worry he is in good hands."

Journey watched for a minute longer as two orderlies come out and wheeled Randy through a door. Once finished with the paperwork she walked to the chairs in the lobby and sat down. Dave strolled over to her as he finished his phone call. "I called Paul and he is going to get in touch with everyone. Did everything go ok?"

"Yea, they took him straight back. The nurse said someone would come and get us as soon as we are able to go back."

"I doubt he is going to want either one of us back for a long time." Dave said as doubt about his actions asailled him.

Knowing what was going through his head Journey answered him. "Dave you have to understand that Randy is not himself at the moment. When he is feeling better he will understand why you did what you did. He won't hate you."

"We'll see." He said quietly still beating himself up. Slanting a glance at her he asked, "Does that mean you are willing to tell me about the drugs?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She responded smartly before getting up to make a phone call. Dialing Cena's number she yelled in frustration when once again she got his voice mail. "John we have a big problem. Randy's in the hospital and we are about to get busted." She said before snapping the phone shut and laying her head against the wall.

A half hour later Dave looked up from watching the sleeping Journey to see Paul and Adam walk through the doorway. Motioning for them to be quiet Dave stood and walked over to where they stood.

"She okay?" Paul asked noticing the bruising.

"She is exhausted. I don't think she has slept since Randy got home. Once the doctor updates us I am going to take her back to my place, theirs is a wreck. Other than that, considering what's she's been through she is doing remarkably well."

"What about you, how are you feeling?" Paul asked, noticing the down cast look his friend wore.

Putting his head into his hands Dave related what had happened that afternoon. "I don't really know what happened. I was just so worried about him and so pissed off. I just lost control. He will probably never forgive me." He finished.

Ignoring the astonished look Adam wore Paul comforted his friend. "If drugs are involved like we think they are then he is going to have more to think about than what you did."

"As to that I am pretty sure that she is involved." Dave said pointing to the sleeping girl. "Every time I ask her she gets really flustered and changes the subject."

"You think Randy is on drugs?" Adam asked carefully.

"What do you know about it?" They asked together.

"Not a whole lot. I noticed him taking some pills a couple times last week. I just thought they were prescribed pain pills for something he had injured." Adam replied nervously.

"We hope that is all it is but I doubt it." Paul said as Dave lapsed back into his own thoughts.

It was another hour and a half before a nurse beckoned them into a small conference room. There the Doctor was waiting for them.

"Hello, I am Dr. McCloud. When your friend was brought in he had a high fever and a very fast heart rate. We have given antibiotics, meds to elevate his blood pressure and fluids." He paused to take a breath and Paul jumped in.

"What caused his problem in the first place?"

"It started out with a simple kidney stone that he thought he could pass. However it became lodged and caused an infection. Untreated the infection grew and he now has what we call sepsis or blood poisoning. It is very serious and people have died from it. He will need round the clock antibiotics. Unfortunately for him he has other things going on." He paused to glance down at his papers.

"He is also having some withdrawal symptoms, which I am sure you have noticed. His drug screen showed three things, opiates, benzos, and anaphetamines. His withdrawal is not very serious and had he not been fighting the infection I don't think he would have withdrawn at all. However his withdrawal makes his other situation that much more serious. He will be monitored in the ICU."

"He is serious enough to be in the ICU?" Adam asked confused.

"A complication of sepsis is septic shock, which is basically when the body gives up the fight and that person no longer has a blood pressure. Your friend has come dangerously close to the edge once and even now he is on Dopamine to keep his BP up." After thanking them the doctor left. The nurse lingered behind to say a few words.

"He is refusing visitors right now and ICU has a strict visiting policy. I am sure he will be more receptive when he is feeling better."

Can you tell me what kind of drugs he was taking?" Paul asked.

"Opiates are narcotics, things like morphine, Demerol, hydrocodone. Benzos are sedatives, xanax and ativan. Amphetamines are uppers. The most common being speed." Making sure they had no more questions the nurse slipped out the door.

Once she had left Dave turned to Journey. "What was he taking?" He asked quietly, showing none of the usual sternness.

After looking at him a long time she answered. "It started off with some hydros, vicodin, that he was taking for the pain. He suspected a stone and thought he could pass it. But it wasn't working too well and he couldn't sleep. So he started taking xanax, but just to sleep."

Where did he get them? And what about the third drug?" Journey jumped at the anger in Paul's voice.

"I gave him the pain meds and the xanax. I had them from where I was hurt last year. I don't' know anything about the other stuff." Journey whispered, watching Dave for the explosion.

"You are lying again little one. I suspect Mark will have something to say to Cena when he gets here." Was all Dave said. He did not even turn to look at Journey.

Paul stared at Dave. The big man must be more tore up than I suspected, he thought to himself. Turning to Adam he instructed him to take Journey home. "There is nothing more we can do tonight."

"I don't want to go home. I need to stay here with Randy." She cried, jumping out of the chair.

"Listen here young lady. You need to take care of yourself. Randy didn't and look where he is now. I am not going to have you in the hospital too." Paul said firmly. The young girl looked like she would fall over in a stiff wind.

"I have news for you. I am 21 years old and capable of making my own decisions. The man I love is in an intensive care unit and I am not leaving him."

"She's right Paul. Just let it go. None of us are leaving. We care too much."

Paul stared at Dave in frustration, then sighed in defeat. He knew that Dave was right.


	5. Journey

Thank you all so much for the great reviews, and I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. Latisha, thank you for your consisent reviews. I actually work in an ER so I live these terms. Happy reading.

* * *

Early the next morning in the ICU waiting room.

Slipping into the fold out chair next to Dave, Journey leaned her head against his arm. "Dave, why didn't you yell when you found out I gave Randy the medicine?"

"I just felt like it is not my place to anymore. I thought so at one time and I made a mistake. That mistake probably cost me a good friend." Dave answered after considerable thought.

"Dave, it is too your place. You have always been there when either one of us needed you. Randy and I respect you because you do look after us. I felt like I had lost a parent when you didn't do your yelling routine last night." She said earnestly, lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"Yea, but after what happened…" Dave trailed off unable to put in to words what he felt.

"You heard what the doctor said. He was half dead. There was no other way for him to act."

Dave signed, knowing she was right. "It's not just that. I don't know if I am even mad about the drugs anymore. He was sick, so sick he almost died, and he didn't tell anyone. I am so angry that he did this to himself and I feel like it is my fault. Am I so uptight that he thought I wouldn't understand?"

Journey's heart broke at the anguish on Dave's face. "I don't know what he was thinking but I do know that it is not your fault. Randy was stupid enough to do this to himself. And when he beats this illness he is going to be so full of guilt that he is going to need you to be the though, stern Dave he is used to."

"Maybe. It will all depend on how he acts when I next see him." Dave said turning to smile fondly at her. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Yea, well he doesn't know he has me." She replied frowning.

"How can he not know? You have been living with him for a year now." Dave questioned.

"I am just a childhood friend that made some bad decisions and got in over her head."

"You were only seventeen when your parents died with Randy's in that plane." Dave pointed out.

"Seventeen is old enough to know that hooking up with an abusive boyfriend is not healthy." Journey replied with self derision

"You were scared and lonely. You couldn't know he would turn abusive. And if Randy didn't have feelings for you he would not have gotten you out of there two years ago."

"It was pity. And because of that pity I went back to that psychopath and he burned down my house with me in it." She said softly with downcast eyes.

"But you have turned your life around in the last year. Your have overcome your fears and have a great job, even if its not with the WWE." Dave teased trying to make the young girl smile again.

"Yea, but all Randy sees is the stupid little girl that he is always having to rescue." With that she slipped out of the chair and walked off with her head down.

"She has no idea what Randy feels for her does she?" Paul asked coming over to join Dave.

"No, and I am afraid Randy is going to feel so bad about hitting her with all she has gone through that he is going to feel he is not good enough for her."

"Well then I guess we will have to knock some sense into him." Paul replied.

"Yea I guess." Dave replied.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I just don't understand what's happened to me. A year and a half ago I was just a lonely guy from a broken marriage. Now I have all these people that count on me and depend on me. Journey, Randy, Cena, Mark's daughter. Hell your kid is going to be here soon." Dave ran his hands trough his hair. "I don't want to let them down."

"Would you rather be alone and lonely? Personally, I think the role fits you great and I can't wait until you have children of your own. But I understand some of what you are saying. I am scared too death about the new baby. What if I do something to mess up its life?" Paul confided.

"Every parent messes up something. It's called parenthood. Besides, you will get plenty of practice between that one in there and Cena." He said pointing to the ICU.

"So you noticed John's behavior too?" Paul asked.

"Yea, but first things first."

* * *

"Hello" came a deep voice.

"John Cena I swear I am going to put a tracking device on you." Journey threatened as she walked around the corridors of the hospital.

"Chill babe, I had some things to take care of." Cena answered the aggravated female voice.

"You always have things to take care of lately. And don't call me that, you know I hate it." She fussed.

"Yea, I know. That is why I do it." John said, grinning into the phone.

"Have you got any of my messages? How can you joke at a time like this?" She cried.

"I've had my phone turned off, and I haven't had a chance to check the twenty messages that are on it."

"Yea, well I can bet that one of those messages was from Mark Calloway saying he's going to tear into you." Journey informed him smugly.

"Why would he want to do that?" John asked giving his friend his full attention.

"Maybe because he knows that you provided Randy with speed."

"And how would he know that?" He growled.

"I had to tell them that was Randy taking some stuff when he almost died." Journey explained.

"Speed alone would not kill him and it's not like he was using coke or meth." John replied confused.

"No, but the illness the Randy was using the drugs to hide had that potential. And it almost worked because I couldn't get a hold of you." She yelled.

"Is he alright?" John asked softly, rubbing his head as a headache formed.

"He is in ICU hooked up to a lot of medicines. He won't see anyone because of other stuff that is going on. Dave is acting funny and Paul hasn't said anything to me since I told them about the drugs. Mark is due to be here in a couple hours. Everything is just so messed up."

"Listen I am in Mass. Let me tie some things up and I can be there in a couple of hours."John said consolingly. "Are you at St. Chris?"

"Yea." She answered.

"Hey babe, I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"I know. And don't call me BABE." She turned off the phone to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

All Cena fans be patient. I am already working on his story. As for Dave I have an idea for him but I don't who to hook him up with. I like Lillian Garcia but someone said its been done too much. So what do you think? Lillian or an OC? Let me know. 


	6. John's Turn

I just want to thank everyone who enjoys reading my work and takes the time to review. It really brightens my day when I read them. Thank you. Happy reading.

* * *

Journey was sitting by herself in the ICU waiting room when Mark and his daughter walked into the room. Seeing the older girl Delaney rushed over.

"Hi Journey. I like your hair. When did you get it cut?"

Journey smiled faintly at the younger girl. "A couple weeks ago. It was getting too long. When do you get your cast off?" She said pointing to the bright pink cast.

"Hopefully next week. It's been three months since the accident and I am so ready to get it off." The young girl replied, frowning at the heavy weight on her arm.

"How's Randy?" Mark asked, coming up behind his daughter.

Tilting her head all the way back so she could see his face Journey answered his question.

"The nurse came out a little while ago. Said he wasn't responding to the antibiotics and that his fever had spiked again this morning. They are changing antibiotics but the nurse said that if he doesn't improve soon there could be a chance he will end up with permanent kidney damage."

"Shit" Mark said becoming quiet. After a few minutes of silence he turned back to her. "How come you're up here all alone?"

"Steph is having some back pain and Paul is at the doctor with her. I am not sure where Dave went. He didn't tell me."

After sending Laney off to find Dave, Mark turned to the pale girl beside him.

"You know if you don't get some rest soon you are going to be in the bed next to Randy."

"At this point I don't really care. At least then I would get to see him." Journey replied tonelessly.

"You know I am not angry with you about your part in this whole stunt. You didn't really do anything, you were just trying to help a friend. But hearing you talk like that I am getting pissed. I am surprised Dave hasn't yanked you out of that chair and marched you home." Mark yelled, his loud voice echoing around the room.

"Dave doesn't care anymore." She got out as sobs built in her chest.

Gathering the frail girl into his arms Mark tried to comfort her. "Dave cares a lot about you and about Randy. He is just confused about some stuff right now. But if you really think that then I want you to tell him what you told me about ending up in the ICU next to Randy."

"I don't think so." Journey said quickly, drying her eyes.

"You don't start taking care of yourself and I'll tell him." He threatened gruffly, while gently rubbing her back.

He continued the motion until her breathing had evened out, indicating she was asleep.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He called out softly.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head now?" John Cena responded as he slipped into a chair opposite Mark.

"I wouldn't be throwing out smartass comments boy. You are in enough trouble as it is."

"I didn't do anything. Why are you jumping on me?" John asked surly, not bothering to look at Mark.

"You lied to me boy, and you are using again after you told me you weren't." Mark yelled.

"I am not using. And even if I were it's not your decision to make." John yelled back, wincing as he heard the words come from his mouth.

Mark sprang up from the chair so fast he almost dropped the young girl he still held in his arms. Setting the her down in the chair he grabbed Cena by the elbow and dragged the young man through the doors and out into the wooded area behind the hospital.

Pushing John up against a tree Mark started in on him. "You know when you first came to the WWE you were a punk kid that didn't know anything. I took you under my wing, taught you how to survive and took up for you against others. But it's more than that. We are family. We protect one another and look after each other. Dave and Paul are not going to let Randy get away with this stunt he pulled and I am not going to let you hurt yourself either."

"I don't know. I think you just like to yell." John replied sarcastically.

"I am about two seconds from cutting a switch and using it on you." Mark growled.

"Unlike Randy I still have a father. The position is not open to you." John taunted.

Hurt Mark let go of John and stepped back. "Fine, then lets call him and let him know what's going on."

"Screw you." Was John's reply as he began walking off.

Realizing something was wrong Mark grabbed John by the arm and turned the young man to face him.

"John, you are acting like a juvenile delinquent and that's not like you. What is going on?" He asked softly.

Sitting down with his back against the tree John stared off into space. "I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you tell me what happened with Randy?" Mark suggested.

"That house show we had awhile back in Boston? We went to this club and it got late so I went looking for Randy so we could get out of there. I found him talking to this guy I used to know. They were in the middle of a deal. The thing is this guy is famous for selling bad stuff. You never know what you getting. So on the way back to the hotel I told Randy to get rid of it because even though he said it was speed it was probably a mix of hundreds of things and had the potency of poison. This guy didn't have a lot of repeat visitors."

John stopped and stared off into space for a while. Mark sat by silently. After a couple of minutes John continued. "Randy agreed to ditch the stuff. He explained that he was sick and he needed something to give him energy for meetings and matches. I didn't think a whole lot about it and I didn't want him going to another character like that one guy. So I hooked him up with one of my friends who provided him with some pure stuff."

Turning to Mark he added earnestly, "But I swear Mark that I have not put drugs of any kind into my body in at least seven years."

"I believe you. But that doesn't explain why you were so upset you tried to pick a fight with me."

"Journey has kept me up to date through out the day. I knew how sick he was when he left and I let him go alone. I could have flown back with him. Or I could have told you all what was going on and you would have gone after him that day. Because I was so preoccupied with my own problems my best friend is lying in an ICU."

"Randy is a big boy. He is responsible for his own decisions. You know that so it can't be the only thing bothering you." Mark pointed out.

"Journey called me repeatedly all week for help. But I had some family problems and had turned my phone off. I listened to the messages on the way in. One of them was where she called right after he hit her. She was crying so hard she could hardly talk. In the end the only thing she could say was 'he hit me'. I wasn't there for her."

"Don't worry about Journey. Once Dave gets his head out of his ass he will take care of her. It's what she needs right now." Mark responded.

"Yea, I guess I felt so bad after hearing her cry that I sort of wanted you to beat me up."

John confessed, not looking at the older man beside him.

When Mark remained silent John continued. "I didn't mean what I said, about the father thing. We are a family and I respect you."

"You ever lie to my face again and I will take that switch to you. Understand me boy." Mark answered grinning.

John just laughed as they walked back into the hospital.

Entering the waiting room they found Dave standing at the windows looking out while Paul tried to get an update form the nurse at the desk. John went straight to Journey, who was sitting lifelessly in the same chair Mark had dumped her in.

Pulling her up he informed her of his plans. " Delaney and I are taking you home, where you are going to take a long hot shower so maybe you will look halfway alive and then we are going to get some decent food."

When she started to protest Mark spoke up from behind her. "Don't make me tell Dave what you said earlier."

Shooting him a mean look she reluctantly allowed John and Laney to lead her from the room. Dave turned a questioning look at Mark, who just shook his head.


	7. First visitor

I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. Myth, I wasn't sure about the last chapter of the lie until I read what you wrote. I cracked up. Thank you. Latisha, thank you for being so encouraging. happy reading.

The next morning

Mark and Delaney walked into the ICU waiting room carrying breakfast for the three worn out people who had stayed. Dave looked up form his newspaper and smiled at them.

"Paul said he would be by later. Steph's not feeling good this morning." Mark said as he sat down beside John and plucked his headphones off.

"Yo man watch it." John grumbled half asleep, then grunted a thank you when Mark handed him a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit.

"Hey Journey, what do you want? We have coffee, orange juice, biscuits and gravy, sausage egg biscuit, and fruit." Laney called out.

"I'm not hungry." Came the muffled reply from the huddled shape on the seat.

"But you threw up everything you ate last night." Laney answered back, concerned.

When she didn't receive an answer and no one else seemed concerned she let it go. As she bent to pick up a magazine she noticed the nurse quietly motioning for her. Frowning she slipped over there.

"Are you Delaney Calloway?" The nurse asked softly.

"Yea" the young girl answered confused.

"Great. The patient has been asking for you. But he wants it done quietly because he knows there are some very concerned people out here that he does not want to upset."

"How?" Laney asked wide eyed.

"Go back and sit down and in five minutes walk to the door like you are going to the cafeteria or something. Head down that hallway until you come to a set of double doors. I'll let you in that way."

Nodding in assent Laney headed back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Her father asked as she sat back down.

"Oh I was just wandering if he could have gifts like flowers and stuff. She said not in the ICU, too many sick patients." She answered shrugging her shoulders. Satisfied Mark went back to his book. Five minutes later she was going through the double doors.

"Wow, you have glassed in rooms. The ICUs I've been in are just curtained beds close to the nursing station." Delaney stated staring around curiously.

"The trauma ICU and the Surgical ICU do but we are considered the Medical ICU. Most of our patients are infectious. We don't want the germs spreading from patient to patient so we keep them isolated." The nurse stopped and turned to the young girl beside her. "Your friend is very sick. He has IV's in both arms, and he is connected to a monitor by electrodes taped to his chest. I don't want you to be scared by anything you see. He is doing a lot better. "

Taking a deep breath Delaney nodded and followed the nurse to ICU 7. Smiling in thanks she stepped into the room alone. Randy had his eyes closed so she took a moment to study him. All things considered he didn't look as bad as everyone make him out to be. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Opening his eyes he turned to smile at her. "Hey midget"

"Now who is the troublemaker?" She teased.

"Don't remind me." He said grimacing. "How mad are they?"

"More concerned than anything. Once they see for themselves that you are alright they will get angry."

"In that case I am staying in here forever." He remarked, half serious.

"Not that I don't love you or anything but why me. There are a whole roomful of people out there that need to talk to you." She asked.

"I don't know what to say to any of them." He responded quietly with down cast eyes.

"Especially Dave."

"Yea, I heard that he spanked you. But it's not the end of the world. Dave has spanked me too." She stated.

"There is a difference. You are still a kid." Randy pointed out.

"Are you saying you didn't deserve it?" Laney asked incredibly.

"Of course I deserved it. I have never deserved it more. But how do I act around him now?" He asked confused.

"Did your dad ever tear into you?" She asked.

"Yea a lot." He admitted.

"And how did you act afterwards?"

"Like normal." He answered.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked.

"Dave is not my dad." Randy said sharply.

Laney sighed in frustration. "When your dad spanked you why did he do it?"

"Because he loved me." .

"And Dave did it because?" She prompted.

"He cares for me and was worried about me." He admitted reluctantly.

"Again, what is the problem then" she asked sarcastically.

"Smart ass."

"That's what little sisters are for." She grinned. "Now let me fill you in on what's been going on out there while you have been lazing around in here."

Randy just rolled his eyes.

"Let's start with Dave. He has not left the hospital since you have been put in here. And the really scary thing is that he hasn't yelled at anyone, not even when Journey told them what drugs you were taking."

Randy gaped at her. "Journey told them I took some stuff? Oh shit, I'm dead." Delaney started laughing until the heart monitor beeped indicating his heart rate had picked up to 120.

"Randy calm down. They knew before she told them, they just didn't know what. What did you think they were mad about if not the drugs?

"Just landing in here. How did they know? What did they do to Journey? Do they know about the other stuff?" He asked, speaking quickly.

"The mood swings and violent behavior tipped them off and then the ER did a drug screen. They are not mad at Journey, though Paul has not really spoken to her. But he has a lot going on. Steph is having some problems with the baby again."

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned, forgetting about his own problems.

"She is on bed rest for the next two days. He is really torn between being there for her and being here for you." Delaney explained.

"The next time you see him make sure to tell him not to worry about me. She is so much higher on the food chain than I am." Randy informed her. "Is Cena here?"

"Yea and everyone knows about his part in all of this. Daddy was really mad until they talked yesterday. You are the only one in trouble now." She said grinning. Sobering she added. "Journey is getting close though. She is so tore up about you and the way Dave's acting that she's gotten maybe four hours sleep in the last week and I heard her throwing up her dinner last night. She wouldn't eat this morning."

Randy was silent for a long time before motioning for a pen and paper. Scribbling quickly he handed the note to Laney. "Give that to Dave when no one is looking. And don't mention your visit to anyone."

"You are going to have to face them soon." She admonished him.

"Soon, but not now." He said hugging her goody.


	8. dave's back

Delaney had been back in the waiting room for over an hour and had still not figured out how to slip the note to Dave. Luckily no one had noticed how she had been staring at him. Gathering up her nerve she walked over and sat down in his lap.

Glancing down he asked "Can I help you?"

"I did something earlier and I am not supposed to tell anyone about it, but I want to talk to you." She said quietly so no one would hear.

Dave looked at her with a blank expression. "So talk."

Delaney scrambled off his lap and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. "This is where you are supposed to get mad and demand to know what I did." She said sternly before stalking off.

Frowning Dave considered going after her when he noticed a piece of folded paper in his lap. Picking it up he opened it, quickly recognizing the sloppy handwriting.

_First off, don't be mad that Laney came to visit. I needed to work out some things and I knew Laney would help. I know that you guys have always looked out for me and worry about me. Earlier this week our family relationship went a step further. I have to admit it shocked me and if I had not been so weak I probably would have fought you. Not that I didn't deserve it or what else is coming. I have some stuff I need to talk to you about but that is better done in person. But I am not mad. It was the right thing to do._

_Now you need to listen to me. Ever since you pulled Journey out of that fire last year you have treated each other like father and daughter. Don't abandon her just because I acted like an idiot and didn't appreciate what you did for me. You probably saved my life. But Journey needs you as much as I do right now. Laney told me that John overheard Journey say that she didn't care about taking care of herself even if she did land in the ICU beside me. She has also been throwing up what she eats. Take care of it and I will talk to everyone tomorrow. I promise_.

Dave reread the letter a second time before folding it carefully and putting it in his pocket. Looking up he glanced thoughtfully around the room. Seeing that Delaney had not returned Dave pushed himself out of his chair and headed down the hallway.

After forty five minutes of searching he was becoming irritated. He had searched the main lobby, the gift shop, and the cafeterias. Signing in defeat he was about to head towards the ICU when he caught a glimpse of her diving behind a door and heard her giggle.

"Delaney Kirsten Calloway, get your butt out here before I come in there after you." Dave yelled, startling several patients in the hallway.

Laney poked her head around the door. "Yes Dave?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"I know that I have been acting different lately and I have let some people get away with stuff. But there is such a thing as going too far." He said sternly staring down at the young girl.

"Now who would do such a thing?" She asked smiling sweetly up at him.

Narrowing his eyes at her he responded by throwing her over his shoulder and starting down the hall. Coming to an empty waiting room he dumped her in a chair and leaned over her.

"Randy." He demanded.

Still laughing from the ride down the hall Laney tried to answer.

"The nurse sneaked me in the back. Randy didn't want to make anyone mad but he needed to talk to someone who wasn't going to jump him."

"And?" Dave asked impatiently when she stopped.

"We talked." She answered trying to keep a straight face.

"Laney, I have been worried sick this last week. I am not in the mood." He growled through clenched teeth.

Laney opened her eyes wide. "Wow, you really are back to normal." Receiving a smart smack to her thigh she continued. "Ouch! Ok Randy is looking better than I thought he would. He was sitting up in bed. He looked a little pale but not dead looking. He said he felt better, just very weak."

She paused to take a breath. "He's scared to death of what you'll say and do. And you want to know the funny thing? He didn't even know that you'll know about the drugs. He flipped when he found out."

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid." Dave said. "Come on, let's go deal with my other problem child." He added, pulling her out of the chair and dragging her towards the ICU.

Once there he pushed the young girl towards her father. "Mark take Laney and go somewhere fun." Turning to John he kicked him lightly in the leg. "Go home and get some rest John. You probably look worse than Randy does at the moment." When the two men just stared at him in shock he exploded. "There is not point in us sitting around here doing nothing just because that kid was stupid enough to land himself in there. If he grows up and decides he wants to talk to us they will call."

Turning to Journey he said, "Let's go."

"I'm not leaving." Answered the pale girl.

"You're skating on thin ice. Let's go." Dave growled.

"I'm not leaving." She repeated looking up at him.

Dave didn't say anything. He picked her up and strode determinedly to the door despite her struggling.

Mark stared after him with an amused look on his face. "Looks like things are getting back to normal." Laney and John cracked up as they followed him through the door.

Once they were on the road Journey turned to Dave. "You shouldn't have made me leave." She said quietly.

He didn't say anything, just handed her the note Randy had written him. He noticed she winced as she read the last part. "Care to explain what he said about you?"

"No comment." She replied not looking at him.

He frowned concentrating on what he was going to say. "I remember the night we met you. It was a year ago. We were in St Louis for a show which you came to. You were living with that guy at the time."

"Fred. He was angry that I had gone. He was always jealous of Randy. He knocked me around that night, eventually knocked me out." She added quietly.

"After the show we were headed out. Randy wanted to take us to some of his favorite places. He was excited about being home, but sad because you weren't coming along." Dave paused as he negotiated the traffic. "Then his phone rang. It was a neighbor saying your house was on fire. The only reason I went was because I drove him there. When we got to your house someone said that you were inside. I don't know what made me do it but I ran into the house before anyone could stop me."

"I remember waking up in the hospital and you were sitting next to my bed. You have been protective of me since." She remembered with a slight smile.

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately." He sighed and continued. "When you had healed you came on the road with us. You came to trust us and we came to love you. When you got that job four months ago I was proud of you, even if it did take you away from me."

"Where are you going with this Dave?" She asked as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

Shutting the car off he turned to look at her. "Randy was right. I do consider you my daughter. So I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Journey got out of the car and ran into the house. Dave followed slowly finding her in the kitchen.

"Answer me" he insisted softly.

"I don't know. I guess it just all hit me. Randy doesn't love me, you care more for Randy than me, and if I leave Randy then I will lose you too and then I will be all alone with no one." Journey said quickly, rushing all the words together as she slipped into a chair.

"Where the hell did you get all that?" Dave bellowed, thrown off guard by what she had said. When she said nothing he continued. "First of all, you don't know what Randy feels for you. But I think you should leave him, maybe then he wouldn't take you for granted. And let me tell you something. You will never lose me. I don't care if Randy spits on the ground you walk on. You will always have me here." Grabbing her hands he pulled her up into a hug.

'You were different this week. It kind of scared me."

Dave signed and sat her back down in the chair, taking the seat across from her. "I had a bad week and that is going to happen from time to time. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I noticed most of what was going on; I just didn't have the energy to deal with it. That doesn't give you free reign to make yourself sick."

"I am glad you are there for me when I need it. And you are right; I should take care of myself. So I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She quickly stood up, hoping to escape to the bedroom. She winced when she heard his voice.

"Sit down. I still have some things to say to you. I can understand about the sleeplessness and some of the other stuff. But I want you to sit there and explain what you were thinking when you chose to puke your food back up and starve yourself?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

"Its not like I sat there with my finger down my throat. My stomach was just upset and the food made it worse. It came back up on its own." She said, throwing him a look.

When he said nothing, just sat there with his arms crossed she continued. "Honestly, I was not trying to hurt my self. Like you said it's been a bad week."

"Okay, I will accept that. But I want you to go relax because I am going to make you something to eat. If it happens to come back up or you refuse to eat it then we are going to be having a discussion," He said menacingly.

"I think I will be able to eat now." She said smiling up at him.


	9. Paul's anger

Thank you all so much for the reviews. Myth, I love reading your thoughts. I wasn't going to type this chapter up today because I just got done working a 20 hour shift but after reading what you wrote I jsut had to update. Hope you enjoy. As always Latisha, thank you. Phenoix and Viper please keep reviewing. Happy reading.

The Next Morning

Paul entered the waiting room not surprised to find it empty. Mark had told him about Dave's explosion and Laney had confessed about going in to see Randy. Walking up to the nurse at the desk he inquired about his young friend.

"Oh yes, he has been up most of the morning and he gave orders to let anyone back who wanted to see him. Just follow me."

Paul followed her down to Randy's room. After thanking her he walked in and sat down with out a word. Randy looked over at him from the corner of his eye, then turned back to study his hands. After letting the silence stretch for five minutes Randy spoke up.

"How's Steph?"

"Irritable." Paul replied curtly as he busied himself making sure that Randy was on his way to recovery. He was relieved to see that the young man was no longer on the IV drips the nurses had told him about days ago.

When he didn't say any thing else Randy sighed and spoke up.

"Listen man, I'm sorry for putting you through this, especially with everything that is going on with Steph."

"What are you sorry about Randy? Hiding something from us, using drugs, or almost killing yourself?" Paul asked in a bored voice.

Randy winced, knowing Paul was more than angry, he was furious.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I got sick and I thought it would go away. I figured if I told you or Dave I would end up at the doctor and I would have missed some shows. I honestly don't know how it went from simple illness to death row."

"The reason you didn't realize you were so serious is because you were covering it with drugs. But that is another issue. Has your ego gotten so big that you would sacrifice your health just to be on TV?" Crossing his arms Paul leaned back in his chair and stared at Randy expectantly.

"I didn't want the writer's to have to change everything for something simple." Randy answered, trying to explain himself.

"That is just pure bullshit. Or maybe you are so ignorant that you really believe your illness was simple. If that 's the case maybe we need to sign you up for health class." Paul scoffed.

"That's not fair." Randy said quietly.

"Well I am not in the mood to be fair. Why didn't you tell Dave you were sick Monday night when he helped you back to the hotel?"

"By then things had gone too far and I was scared of what was going on and what Dave would say." Randy admitted.

"You know, getting yelled at is preferable to being dead." Paul said sarcastically.

"Depends where you're sitting." Randy muttered.

"Are you saying you would rather be dead?" Paul asked in a low dangerous voice.

Randy sighed. "Of course not. I just feel really ashamed. I am an adult and I am being treated like a child. It's not manly."

"If it was me that had put drugs in my body and I was the one that landed in the ICU, would you say anything?" Paul asked, softening slightly.

Randy smiled. "I would have to get in line, but yea I would be yelling as loud as anyone."

"And do you not think you acted like a child and deserve to be treated like one?

"Yea" Randy admitted grudgingly.

"Speaking of childish behavior, did you think you were accomplishing anything by refusing to see us? Did you not think about how much we would worry?" Paul demanded getting angry again.

Randy had the grace to look ashamed. Putting his head down he remained silent.

"Shall we discuss the drugs?" Paul went on.

"I would rather not." Randy tried to joke. "I already feel about two inches tall."

"You should. Now I can see taking the pain medication and maybe even the xanex, though by then you should have realized something was wrong. What I can't get over was the fact that you went out and bought an illegal drug off the street. You cannot say that you did not know better or that everything just got out of hand." Paul bored his eyes into Randy.

"It was just speed." Randy tried to rationalize.

Paul took a deep breath and counted to ten. "What would have happened if the cops had busted you while you were buying 'just speed'?" He went on as he saw Randy pale. "And what if John hadn't found you the first time. Who knows what you were sold."

"Point taken." Randy answered softly.

"No I don't think that it is, because if you got it that quickly you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Paul pointed out angrily.

"So what now?" Randy asked, dreading the answer.

"I am going home to listen to my wife bitch and complain for the rest of the day. You are going to concentrate on getting better. When you get out of here all of us are going to sit down and discuss your behavior and its consequences." Paul stated sternly.

"Yippee" Randy muttered. Seeing the glare Paul through at him he shifted in bed. "Is Dave out there? I kind of want to get all the yelling done at once."

"He's not here and from some things he said yesterday you might have to call him and ask him to com in. But I don't think he's going to let Journey sit in the waiting room any longer."

Randy nodded, deep in his own thoughts. He resurfaced as Paul headed for the door.

"Hey Paul, thanks for coming."

Paul turned back to the young man. "Just get better."

Randy laid there for a long time before reaching over and picking up the phone. Dialing Dave's number he waited impatiently for the big man to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dave man, how are you doing?" Randy tried to sound cheerful.

"What do you want Randy?" Dave questioned.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to apologize and give you a chance to yell at me."

"I would have liked to do that a couple days ago, but you wouldn't give me the opportunity." Dave said sarcastically. "What changed?"

"I feel like I can take what you are going to dish out without breaking down." Randy joked.

"You do know that if I come in its not going to be fun and games right?" Dave asked serious.

"Yea, I have a little bit of an idea." Randy replied quietly.

"You sound exhausted." Dave said.

"Paul just left. I'm just a little tired." The younger man answered.

"How about you get some rest and I will come around after lunch." Dave reasoned.

"I'll fortify myself." Randy teased back already half asleep.


	10. Shameful answers

Its was one o'clock when Dave strolled into the ICU. Questioning a nurse he was directed to ICU 7. Peaking in he found that the young man in question was still asleep. Settling into a chair Dave picked up a magazine, prepared to wait patiently while Randy slept.

Some time later Randy opened his eyes slightly. When he spotted Dave sitting in the chair next to his bed he groaned. Dave just looked up at the sound.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Randy asked.

"Only an hour. No big deal. You needed the rest." Dave responded, his voice neutral at the moment.

"After this past week I figured you would be tired of sitting and waiting."

"There's a difference. Today I was able to sit at your bedside and assure myself that you were okay. Unlike this past week when all I had to do was sit there and worry." Dave answered a slight edge in his voice.

When Randy didn't respond he continued. "You know I can see you not wanting to see me but there were a lot of other people out there that you hurt by refusing visitors."

"I didn't really mean for that to happen. When I first got in the Emergency Room I refused because I was angry, confused, and just too sick to do anything. Once they moved me here I slept most of the time and when I was awake I was too weak to deal with it." Randy admitted looking apologetic.

"Don't you mean it was easier to ignore everything?" Dave asked, watching as Randy shrugged. "That is not the behavior of a responsible adult; it is one of a kid trying to get out of trouble." He continued sternly.

"Are you saying that if I had accepted visitors in the ER you and Paul wouldn't have torn into me regardless that I was half dead?" Randy shot back.

"You are making us out to be monsters. Do you really think of us like that? The only reason we would have tore into you was if you had been giving the nurses a hard time." Dave responded, feeling hurt.

Dave waited for Randy to speak up. When five minutes had gone by in silence Dave signed and stood up. "I hope you get out of here soon." He said as he headed for the door.

Randy sat up in bed in astonishment. "Dave man wait."

"No Randy. I thought you wanted to be a part of this family. The good and the bad. However if you think so bad about us and resent us so much then maybe you don't belong with us." Dave stated softly, not looking at his young friend.

Randy's response was to pick up Dave's magazine and throw it at the big man. When Dave turned around he spoke up. "You have to know I don't feel that way. I was just being mean to try to excuse my selfish behavior."

When Dave didn't respond Randy continued. "I'm sorry. Why don't you sit back down and we can talk some more."

Dave nodded curtly and sat back down. "How about we talk about you using drugs?" He said in a steel laced voice.

"Any thing you want." Randy said eagerly, relieved that the big man had not left.

"What made you decide to take the drugs in the first place?" Dave asked, crossing his arms.

"I was pretty sure I had a kidney stone. My dad used to get them all the time. Every time he went to the doctor he was just given pain medication and told it would have to pass. I already had the pain meds so I started taking it." Randy explained.

"So why did you take the xanax?" Dave demanded.

"After a couple of days of not being able to sleep I was worried that I was going to get so tired I would fall asleep somewhere important like in the ring or driving. So I took the xanax and was able to sleep during the night."

"Now you see, these are both reasonable explanations for taking a drug. And if that had been all then nothing would have been said. But you used one more. I would really like you to explain that." Dave growled the last sentence.

"I started having a lot of trouble staying awake. I was feeling real weak and lethargic. And my brain felt fuzzy, it was hard to think. So I just went with the flow. John wanted me to go to the club that night. So I did because it was easier to say yes. While I was there this guy approached me. Told me I looked like I needed something to perk me up. Again it was easier to say yes." Randy admitted, not looking at Dave.

"But John made you throw that batch away. Why did you buy the second batch from his friend?" Dave asked, his eyes narrowed as he tried to follow the logic.

"By that time I had convinced myself that I needed it, that it would make me feel better." Randy answered quietly. Seeing the look Dave threw him he shrugged. "I wasn't thinking too clearly at the time."

"That's obvious." Dave was silent for a few minutes while he decided which topic to approach next.

"Do you want to try to explain Monday night?" He finally asked.

"What part?" Randy asked, not wanting to revel anything Dave might not know yet.

"Let's see, lying to my face, sneaking out in the middle of the night to avoid us, anything else?" Dave demanded angrily, his voice rising.

Randy remained silent, eyeing the door to his room hoping nobody could hear their conversation. Not waiting for an answer Dave continued. "Are you that scared of me that you could not confide in me at any time of your illness?"

Randy's eyes shot up. "I am not scared of you. I just thought that I could handle it on my own and then when I couldn't I didn't want to tell you and disappoint you."

Dave's eyes opened wide. "Do you not think almost dying would disappoint me?" He practically shouted.

Randy shrugged. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He flushed when a nurse came to inquire about the noise.

"Well it did and there are going to be serious consequences." Dave threatened not paying attention to the nurse.

Randy ducked his head down. "What kind of consequences?"

Knowing what he was thinking Dave answered. "That is something we will discuss as a group. How about for right now we discuss what happened earlier this week?"

"It's too embarrassing." Randy admitted as he glanced away.

"It was not my intention to embarrass you or shame you. I just got so mad that I snapped." Dave sighed. "I can't say that I regret doing it because if I had to do it over again I would still do it."

"It was the right thing to do. Most likely I would have fought you all the way into the ER and then refused treatment once I got here. You kind of gave me a wake up call." Randy swallowed nervously then continued. "I think the reason I reacted like I did was that nobody has done anything like that since my dad died. Yea, you guys yelled a lot but…."

Dave waited patiently in silence while Randy gathered is thoughts. "It just brought back a lot of memories and I felt kind of resentful that it was you and not my dad."

Dave nodded in understanding. "I should have expected that. And I never gave you any idea that I would treat you that way. I had no idea myself until it happened. And ideally it would have been better if we had been able to talk afterwards. Circumstances did not allow that. But just so you know if you ever behave like this again what you got earlier will look like a slap on the wrist. I think your dad would approve of you being administered to."

Randy groaned. "He would have killed me for doing this."

"Remember that and behave in the future." Dave admonished.

They sat in comfortable silence before Dave spoke up again. "You do know what caused me to snap don't you?"

"Just the general way I was acting?" Randy answered.

"That was horrible enough, but it was more the way you were acting towards Journey."

Randy threw him a questioning look.

"She nursed you around the clock for several days and you repaid her by hitting her, calling her horrible names and rejecting her." Dave elaborated.

"You know that was more the illness and the drugs talking. I would never do anything like that, especially to her." Randy implored.

"I know that but Journey doesn't. You really hurt her." Dave answered.

"I don't remember hitting her but I remember seeing the bruises the next day. I wanted to sink through the floor. I couldn't believe that I was the one that had put them there." Randy stated quietly.

"You have a lot to make up for and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't give you the chance." Dave informed him.

Randy remained silent, convinced that Journey would give him the chance. After all she had no where else to go.

"Speaking of the little brat I am going to head home and send her your way. You too have a lot to talk about and I don't want you to collapse before she is finished with you." Dave said, chuckling.

"Actually I feel pretty good right now." Randy said smiling.

"It won't last long." Dave smiled mysteriously before heading out the door.

* * *

As Journey walked up to the entrance of the hospital she was surprised to see Randy sitting by the front doors in a wheelchair.

"Randy, what in the world are you doing?"

Randy smile up at her from his seated position. "The nurses decided fresh air would be good for me and since I knew you were coming I wanted to wait out here for you."

When she just stood there staring at him he challenged her. "Race you back." He yelled as he turned the wheelchair around and rolled through the lobby. Much to his dismay he found that he did not have the strength to go faster than a slow walk and the quiet girl soon caught up with him.

Once the out of breath young man was settled back in bed he turned to his friend seated beside him.

"Journey, I am very happy that you came to see me. I want to say how sorry I am for so many things. About how I treated you this week, about hitting you and pushing you away. It took a lot of courage for you to put up with me and to defy my by calling Dave. You have to know that I would never intentionally hurt you."" When Randy paused Journey held up her hand to keep him from saying anything else.

"Randy I know that you did not hurt me on purpose which makes this so hard. I have something very important to tell you."


	11. Journey's confession

Ahhhh, it's been way too long since I last updated. I am so sorry. But between Christmas shopping, parties, and working double shifts I have not had time to even check my email, much less write. So sorry about the cliffhanger. I really didn't like how I ended the last chapter but I was half asleep when I wrote it. Hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for the great reviews. Happy reading.

* * *

"Randy I have something I need to tell you."

Randy laid in the dark room thinking for a long time after Journey left. He kept replaying their conversation over and over in his head. His stomach clenched as he remembered her words.

* * *

Earlier in the day.

"Randy I have something I need to tell you."

Randy frowned in trepidation at the look on her face. "Okay, but if its bad news you have to do something for me to make up for it." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

After several minutes of strained silence she replied. "Randy I'm leaving."

"Hey, I know my joke was in bad taste but you don't have to run off."

"I'm leaving." She repeated, sighing.

"Oh, okay. Hey, if you are coming back tomorrow bring me something good to eat. I can't take much more of the cardboard they serve here." Randy responded, trying not to let his disappointment show.

"Randy, you don't understand. I'm not coming back." Journey told him sadly.

"As in not coming back to the hospital or…." Randy questioned confused.

"I'm moving out." She clarified carefully.

"Where would you go?" Randy asked, not really believing she meant to go.

"Dave offered his place, but I think I want a new start. Show myself I can stand on my own two feet." She paused and smiled softly. "I would really like to go to Boston. John offered me a job at his recording company; you know the one he purchased last year. It would just be a secretarial position but it would be a start."

"What about your job here?" Randy asked frowning.

"I lost it when I took off to take care of you." Journey informed him.

Randy winced at the words, knowing how happy she had been at her job. Quickly he latched onto another subject.

"If this is all about the way I treated you while I was sick, you have to know it was all the illness. I would never do anything like that to you." He implored.

"But you did Randy. You not only treated me like the dirt beneath your heel you put your hands on me. You have to know I would never let another person do that to me."

"I didn't know what I was doing or who I was doing it too. I was delirious." Randy answered, raising his voice as he tried to get through to her.

"Maybe not, but I think if you loved me the way I need you to love me then you would not have done it, regardless of how sick you were." Journey pointed out.

"But I do love you. How can you doubt that?" He asked hopelessly.

"I don't doubt it. But you love me as a best friend or a little sister. Not as the greatest love of your life." She pointed out.

When Randy stared at her in silence she went on. "Have you ever noticed that even though you claim to love me and we have lived under the same roof for the last year, you have never once kissed me on the lips or made any time of sexual advance towards me?"

"I was just trying to let you get over that prick you had been seeing. What he did is not something you can get over in a month." Randy responded, with a slightly confused look on his face.

"No that was the excuse you used. In reality what I needed was for you to show me that I was still lovable." She answered sadly.

"How was I supposed to know that? I can't read females minds and always know what they need." He stated banging his hand on the bed in frustration.

Ignoring her pointed look he continued. "And what about you. You have always claimed to love me. How can you leave if you love me so much?"

Journey got out of her chair and walked to the window, leaning her head against the cold glass. After several minutes she turned and leaned against the sill, raising a hand to wipe the silent tears away.

"What I feel for you is gratitude, friendship, and the love a sister would give the big brother she idolized. Mistakenly I thought that it meant I was in love with you. I needed to have something meaningful in my life and it was you."

"And you don't need it anymore is that it?" He asked sourly.

"I will always need you Randy. You have always been there when I needed you most. But I need more." She told him softly.

"When did you come to these great conclusions?" Randy asked looking away from her.

"This past week, sitting in the waiting room I was scared to death. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you that I was making myself sick. And you know, it wasn't until yesterday that I realized the truth. If I lost you I thought I would lose Dave too, that you two were part of a package. And I was more scared of losing Dave than I was of losing you. Once he assured me that it would never happen I felt alive again." Seeing the look on his face she rushed to assure him. "I never forgot about you or stopped worrying about you but if I truly did love you with all my heart there would have been no room to worry about my relationship with Dave."

"Are you saying you are in love with Dave?" Randy asked closing his eyes against the thought.

"Ewww, no. That is almost incest. You know that even before my father died he was never a father to me. Dave is and I love that about him." She answered smiling now.

"But he means more to you than I do." Randy stated frowning.

Going over to him she sat on the bed and turned him to face her. "Randy you are my best friend and you will always be my best friend. But you know and I know that that is all we are going to be." Kissing him on the cheek she walked to the door. "I am going to be busy trying to get packed and settled but I will come visit you."

* * *

Randy was interrupted from his dark thoughts by the ringing of the phone. Grappling in the dark he finally managed to pick up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Yo man you alive?" John's voice came over the line.

"I don't think so." Randy answered despondently.

"Man, they didn't do anything to you in there did they? You still have all your body parts right?" John asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yea why?"

"Man the way you sounded I couldn't be too sure." Came the reply.

Randy grinned faintly into the dark. "John would you be willing to do something for me?"

John heaved a great mock sigh. "Is it going to get me into trouble? Cause you know the last time I did something for you I kinda regretted it."

"Yea I would say this would definitely land you in trouble. But not as hot as the water I will be boiling in." Randy answered grimancing at the thought.

"It's your skin man. Whatcha need." John asked, shaking his head at his friend's foolishness.

"I need some clothes and a car." Randy told him, dead serious.

There was a moment of silence. "Man you are one messed up guy. But hey you're a big boy. If you want to get killed I'll help you break from the prison ward. Not even going to ask why."

"Probably a good thing. Just get here as soon as you can." Randy answered before hanging up the phone.

He laid there for the next ten minutes going over the day's events. Dave and Paul were going to kill him very very slowly. But he had to show Journey that she was wrong and there was only one way he knew how to do it.

Glancing as the clock he sighed in defeat. Sitting up he pulled off the heart monitor, ignoring the racket the machine immediately started making. Pulling the tape off the first IV he was looking for a band aid when the nurse rushed in. Sending him a look she walked over and silenced the alarms on the monitors. Ignoring her he started removing the second IV.

"Planning on going somewhere?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Not that I don't appreciate your fine care and everything you'll have done for me, but I have to leave." He told her.

"Have you talked to your doctor?" She asked, not moving from her position.

"No, but there is an emergency and I have to go home." He said as John walked in with a bag of clothes.

Seeing that he had reinforcements she nodded in defeat. "Fine but you will need to sign an AMA form. It states that you are leaving against medical advice, that we are not responsible for what happens to you. I would recommend that you see your doctor as soon as possible."

Signing the form she had fetched while he dressed, he thanked the nursing staff again and followed John out of the hospital.

Turning to look at his younger friend John shook his head. "Man, you are in deep shit."


	12. smooch

Latisha I hope you like Randy's good cause. Thanks for the encouragement.

M4ever--Randy deserves to have Dave skin him. Keep tuned in to see what Dave has planned.

Randy fan--I like suspense. Thanks for reviewing.

Myth--once again you crack me up. and you never know. Dave just migh kidnap someone one day. Hope this wasn't too serious for you.

Viper-sa--Thanks for reviewing.

Phoenix--I love getting Randy and John in trouble. :)

I hope everyone has a Happy New Year and stays safe. Happy reading.

PS I LOVE REVIEWS!!!

* * *

"Drive faster." Randy urged his friend.

"She's not going to go anywhere tonight. Chill man." John replied glancing over at the agitated passenger.

"What do you know about it?" Randy asked frowning.

"I just know what Journey told me this morning. We had a long talk."

"What about?" Randy asked suspicious.

"A lot of things." John shrugged.

"Do you want her for yourself?" Randy demanded.

"Maybe I do" John replied with a half smile. "But I have too much on my plate at the moment. I wouldn't be able to offer her anything."

"What has been going on? You've not been yourself the past couple of months and I think this is the longest I've seen you around in a while." Randy asked, distracted from his original subject.

"Just some old ghosts from the past." John answered quietly.

They were both silent for a few minutes before Randy went back to the previous subject.

"So, if you didn't have problems you would ask her out?" Randy asked.

"Yea man, I think I would. Does that bother you?" John answered, looking over at him.

"Not as much as it should." Randy signed trying to decide why it didn't bother him.

"So is that why you offered her the job in Boston?" He asked after several minutes.

"Not really. I guess I felt that if she was going to go off on her own like she is determined to do, then at least I can get my family to watch out for her." John shrugged, thinking about her being alone in a big city. "I think she and my youngest sister will get along great."

"That makes me feel a little better, but I really don't think she will be leaving." Randy said confidently.

John just shook his head.

Soon they were pulling up in front Randy's house.

"Are you coming in?" Randy asked opening the car door.

"Are you crazy man? Wait I forgot. You just signed outa the ICU. There is no way I am gonna be in the line of fire when Dave comes gunning for you." John replied laughing.

"Don't remind me." Randy grimaced before turning to enter the house.

Searching the rooms he found his roommate in the study going through some papers. She looked up in surprise when he called her name.

"What in the world are you doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked in a rush.

"Calm down. I just came to talk to you." He responded cheerfully.

"And I don't suppose they just let you out to come talk to me did they?" She asked angrily as she watched him through narrow eyes.

"No" he replied, ducking his head. "I kinda signed out."

Journey gaped at him in astonishment before letting him have it. "You do realize that I spent two and a half days nursing you around the clock and then spent another three days sitting in a waiting room worrying about your sorry butt. If you think I am going through that again you are plum out of your mind." She yelled.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "Did you think about anybody? Was it not just this morning that you got chewed out by both Dave and Paul? Did you not listen to a word they said?"

Hanging his head he let her rant and rave about his behavior, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Noticing that he was not listening she poked him in the chest. "And just what was so important that you risked death at the hands of Dave?"

"This" he said, grabbing her and kissing her with brutal force. Knowing what he was doing and willing to try she kissed him back, running her hands up his back.

After several minutes Randy broke the kiss and backed away.

"Well shit" He said ruefully.

"No spark" She agreed.

Not saying anything else he drew her to him and proceeded to kiss her, using tenderness and nibbling gently at her lips. This time it was Journey who broke the kiss, laughing as she backed away. "That tickles."

Growling he backed her up against the wall and started nibbling on her earlobe. His hand slid up her stomach under her shirt until he cupped her breast. "Shit" He yelled as he removed his hand to hit the wall. When she just looked at him with raised eyebrows he admitted the truth. "It's like kissing my damn sister."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to actually sleep together?" Journey asked laughing.

"Don't go there." He threatened, shuddering.

"I guess I felt for so long that I should be in love with you that I had convinced myself that I was. But you were right. There is nothing there. I really hate when you're right." He said, glaring at her.

"This isn't going to change anything between us." She informed him.

"You're leaving. A lot is going to change." He countered, settling down in a chair as the last of his strength left him.

"You travel so much you are never home anyway. I will probably see you as much now as I have before." She pointed out smugly.

"Hey, does this mean that I don't have to hide my girlfriends from you anymore?" He asked suddenly, grinning at her.

"Ha, they weren't girl friends, they were just random sexual partners and you were never very discrete about them." She replied laughing.

"Hey, there weren't that many of them." He protested.

"Sure. So do you think if you went back to the hospital they would readmit you and not tell Dave?" She responded, changing the subject.

"Probably not, and I don't really want to go back. I am so tired of lying there in bed. Besides they would have moved me to a regular room yesterday but the hospital was full so they just left me where I was." Randy explained.

"Somehow, I don't think Dave is going to buy that excuse." Journey informed him.

"I can try." He said closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"You've had a trying day." She stated, trying not to laugh at him. "Why don't you go to bed and we will worry about Dave later."

"Will you defend me to him?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Are you crazy? I am not getting in the line of fire just because you wanted to smooch." She teased.

"Thanks." He threw at her. Stumbling out of the chair he turned back to her. "Do you like Cena?" He asked bluntly.

Instead of answering she pointed to his room. "Bed now."

As he walked away she heard him mutter; "Now I know why you're going to Boston."

Journey just smiled and turned towards her own room. She stopped when Randy called out to her.

"If you hear the front door crash in and me screaming for mercy call 911. I don't want to die tonight." He begged.

Laughing so hard she had tears running down her face she watched him shut his door. She almost fell over when she heard his door lock.

* * *

9AM the next day.

Dave and Paul walked into the ICU lobby, talking about Steph and the baby. Recognizing them from the past week the nurse at the front desk looked at them peculiarly as they walked up.

"We need to see Randy Orton. Is he awake?" Paul asked.

"He's not here." She told them.

"Did he get moved to another room?" Dave asked, knowing by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"He's no longer in the hospital." They were told.

"Did he get up and leave or did the doctor let him go?" Paul asked already knowing the answer.

"He walked out." The nurse said warily.

Not needing to communicate both men turned around and strode determinedly towards the door. Watching them the nurse shook her head. "That young man is going to regret his very existence." She said to herself before turning back to her paperwork.


	13. Go to Your Room

Thanks to Myth, Latisha, Phenoix, Randy Fan and gurl42069 for the great reviews. I laughed the whole time I wrote the kissing scene. Sorry it took so long for an update. Life sucks pretty much sums up the first week of the new year. But I laughed a lot writing this chapter so its getting better. Happy reading.

* * *

Paul pulled up into the driveway of the two story townhouse Randy owned. He glanced over as Dave's SUV pulled in beside him. Getting out he looked up at Randy's window.

"How do you think he got home?" He asked.

"John" Dave answered curtly, going straight up to the door. He was about to start pounding when he noticed the small envelope taped to the door with his name on it. Glancing over at Paul he cautiously opened it, not sure what to expect. Pulling out a key Dave grimaced as he read the short note attached.

"Journey" he explained as he fitted the key in the lock, "has fled for safety. She didn't want us to break down the door."

"Lucky us." Paul stated following Dave inside the house. Stopping inside the door Paul glanced around at the doorways to various rooms. "Where do you think he is?"

Dave glanced back at Paul with an incredulous look on his face. "Bed." He stated heading for the stairs. "It's Saturday. The kid's like a damn teenager, he sleeps till noon on weekends."

Paul gave a short laugh as Dave led the way to Randy's room. As they stood outside the door he turned back to the grim faced man. "How are we going to play this?"

Dave sighed. "I really don't know. Obviously he hasn't heard a word we said this past week."

"How about you listen to explanations before you decide anything?" Asked a sleepy Randy as he pulled open the door.

"Did you have to unlock your door to open it?" Paul asked confused.

Randy shrugged sheepishly. "Seemed like a good idea to put as much protection between us last night as I could.."

"You came home last night?" Dave growled, filing away the new information.

The younger man grimaced. "Listen, I am going to take a shower. I smell like a hospital. Go down stairs, get something to drink and I will be down soon with explanations."

Dave stared hard at his young friend before finally nodding. Shaking his head Paul followed him to the stairs. "He's being very mature about this."

"Yea, something is up." Dave said frowning.

Thirty minutes later Randy walked into the living room where the two older men were watching sports center. Glancing over at him Dave turned off the TV then turned his chair so that he was looking directly at Randy. Paul just settled back in his chair to watch the show.

Taking a deep breath Randy started. "First off I just want to say that my doctor felt I was well enough to be moved to a regular room the day before yesterday but due to room status that was not possible. So I probably would have been discharged today anyway."

"Don't make one bit of difference." Dave stated calmly.

"I didn't think it would, just wanted to get that out there." Randy paused to collect his thoughts.

When the silence stretched on Paul jumped in. "Why don't you tell us what made you decide to leave the hospital?"

Randy nodded. "Okay. Well Journey came to see me yesterday afternoon. She said a lot of things to me, most of which I didn't like or agree with. The most important being that she didn't love me like a boyfriend, just as a good friend or brother. She also said that I didn't love her, which I thought was just ridiculous"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Paul stated, confused. Dave just looked on knowing what was coming.

"Yea well she also said that she was leaving. Moving out and getting a job somewhere else." Randy told him angrily, still not liking the idea. "And you know what else. Her and Cena have feelings for each other. Can you imagine? One minute she thinks she's in love with me and then all of the sudden she thinks John Cena is damn hot." He ranted, getting carried away.

Dave almost smiled at that. "Calm down. They've had feelings for each other for a while. It's what makes them fight all the time. I happen to think they make a cute couple. So why don't you tell us what happened next." He snapped the last part.

"Well she left and I laid there for a couple of hours thinking. My stomach was churning the whole time. I didn't think she was right. Finally one thought kept running through my head. I just had to prove her wrong. So I left." He finished lamely.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked curious.

"Well she said that we didn't have a sexual relationship so I showed her that we did." Randy said softly not wanting to admit how foolish he had been.

Dave stood up abruptly, turning over his chair. "Are you trying to tell us that you slept with her?" He yelled.

Randy's laughter was cut off as Dave grabbed him out of the chair and slammed him against the wall. "All I did was kiss her I swear. Well I did touch her once just slightly, but she was right, it felt all wrong so I stopped." Randy confessed.

Dave didn't say a word. He let go and moved back to his chair, motioning for the younger man to continue.

"That's pretty much it. I was dead tired so I went to bed with her laughing the whole way." Randy said, cautiously resuming his own seat.

"Didn't we talk just yesterday morning about thinking about other people?" Paul asked from the sidelines.

"I think we both mentioned that in our discussions with you. Did it even enter your mind to call us and let us know what was going on? We probably wouldn't be half as mad at you if we hadn't shown up at the hospital this morning." Dave added sternly.

Randy shifted in his seat. "Honestly I did think about it but I figured there would be a lot of yelling and I was too tired to deal with it so I went to bed instead."

"You mean it was easier to just go to bed." Dave watched as Randy shrugged. "Yet you called John to give you a ride. You could have called one of us for the ride."

"Again yelling factor. John pretty much just laughed."

"Did you even try any other options? Did you have to leave the hospital to accomplish what you had to do?" Paul questioned.

"I didn't know how to get her back there without her knowing why. I guess I was really just in a hurry to prove her wrong. I wasn't thinking." Randy admitted.

"You know, we've been hearing that a lot lately. Do you really think he listened to anything we said yesterday?" Dave asked Paul causally.

"I swear I heard every word." Randy declared.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Every word?" He asked deliberately.

Randy flushed, knowing what he was referring too. Keeping eye contact with Dave he answered. "Every word."

"And just what did I say would happen?" Dave asked sternly.

"That if I misbehaved you would lay into me the way my father would if he were still alive." Randy confessed softly.

"And would he lay into you for this?" Dave asked smugly, having figured out what Randy was playing at.

"Yea, I endangered my health for the second time in a week by leaving the hospital prematurely." The younger man ducked his head down.

"Okay then. Paul if you will excuse us a minute." Dave said standing up. Paul just grinned back at him, thinking Randy deserved exactly what he was going to get.

"You can't be serious. You're supposed to forgive me because I've repented. I admitted my wrongs." Randy cried jumping out of his chair.

"I don't work that way. If you did something wrong you have to face the consequences. You just admitted that you endangered your life twice this week. Time to pay the piper." Dave growled, unbuckling his belt.

"No way. I said all that so you wouldn't do this." Randy began backing towards the door. He stopped when Paul moved out of his chair, blocking the exit.

"Are you saying you lied about it? That you just said those words to appease me?" Dave snapped.

"No, I really meant them. I knew when I left that I was going to be in major trouble but I didn't really believe you would do this." Randy sighed, giving up.

"I gave you fair warning. Now we can do this privately with your cooperation or we can stay here and Paul will hold you down." Dave told him sternly.

"I'll cooperate." Randy muttered.

"Good, go to your room and I'll be up in a minute."

Once Randy had shut the door to his room the two men settled back into their chairs, laughing quietly.

"So how long are you going to leave him up there?" Paul asked.

"I figure he can stew for half an hour before I tell him his punishment is over. Never said I was going to actually spank him, though he sure as hell deserves it." Dave admitted, grinning.

"So what would you have done if he had resisted?" Paul asked his friend.

"Turned his ass black and blue. Him resisting would have meant he hadn't learned a thing." The dark haired man answered.

"Better call Mark and tell him to get over here so we can sit Randy down and discuss his punishment for getting that sick in the first place." Dave added as he flipped the TV back on.


	14. Grounded

I don't know when I laugh harder, writing the story or reading the reviews. I love what you all write. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story. I hope it meets your expectations. Happy reading.

* * *

John was outside working on his car when Mark pulled up into the driveway. Looking up he watched as the grim faced man got out and came over. 

"You didn't bring Laney with you?" He asked, stalling.

"Didn't want her to witness the carnage. Besides she's with Steph. Paul doesn't like to leave her alone." Mark responded eying the young man.

"What's he going to do for the next three months?" John asked, thinking of the very pregnant woman.

"So you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Mark asked ignoring the question and crossing his arms.

"About what? I've had a lot on my mind." John answered evasively.

"Does a jailbreak sound familiar?" Mark growled.

"Haven't been to any jails recently. So no it doesn't sound familiar." John said trying to keep a straight face while preparing to run.

Mark picked up a large wrench and began tapping it against his palm. "Get rid of the smart ass comments and answer my questions."

"Yes sir," John replied saluting. "What do you want to hear?"

Mark growled in frustration. "Paul called. Apparently Randy left the hospital. How did he get home?"

"He called and I drove him home." John shrugged.

"Haven't you learned by now that when you help Randy do something that you know is wrong you end up in trouble." Mark pointed out.

"He's my friend. Besides as you said earlier this week Randy's a big boy. He can look out for himself. As long as he doesn't hurt Journey he can do what ever he wants." John stated sticking his head back under the hood of the car.

"Journey?" Mark asked confused. When John didn't answer he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out to face him. "Since when have you cared so much about Journey?"

"She left him you know. Realized she didn't love him. That's way he went home." John said instead.

Mark looked hard at him for several minutes before answering. "Randy know you have feelings for his girl?"

"From what Journey said this morning he agreed with her that there was nothing between them and they parted on good terms. And yea I am pretty sure he knows we like each other." John shrugged smiling slightly.

"So" Mark started, only to be interrupted by the girl in question.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked coming out of the house. Mark raised his eyebrows to John who grinned wider.

"Mark came over to beat me up for taking Randy home." John explained to the young girl.

Journey turned to Mark. "You better leave him alone. He was only helping a friend. If he hadn't drove Randy home that idiot would have walked. And we both know he was not in the condition to do that. John didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes ma'am" Mark replied amused. "Why aren't you home taking care of the invalid?"

"I think Dave's doing enough taking care of and I didn't want to be anywhere near there. I'm hiding." She confided.

Mark laughed as his phone began to ring. Answering it he listened for a few minutes before laughing out loud. Hanging up the phone he turned to the couple who was watching him strangely.

"That was Paul. Apparently they are ready for my role in the drama." Mark told them eyeing them sternly. "You two stay out of trouble."

As they watched Mark pull out of the driveway Journey turned to John with a serious look on her face. "No more stalling. You were going to tell me what's been going on in your life."

"Yea I guess you deserve to know." John sighed, wiping the grease off his hands.

* * *

Dave walked into Randy's room to find Randy standing at the window. Hearing the door open Randy turned around and crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face. 

"Changing your mind about cooperating?" Dave asked stopping in front of the door.

"No, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Randy replied sullenly.

"Trust me if I ever lay into your hide you will not enjoy it." Dave answered smiling.

Randy just looked at the older man with a confused look on his face.

Dave sighed and moved to sit on the bed. Randy watched his every move warily. "Randy I never had any inclination to lay into you for this infraction." Dave explained.

"You put me through hell up here." Randy exploded.

"Exactly. And you learned something from it too didn't you? Now this doesn't mean that I won't do something in the future. It just means you don't deserve that extreme of a measure at this time."

Randy sat down in a chair weak with relief as Dave continued.

"Most of the time we understand why you do what you do. Where you get into trouble is when you don't tell us until after you do it and make us worry. We care about you and are just looking out for you."

"So as long as I tell you before I do something I can pretty much do anything I want?" Randy asked, some of his cockiness returning.

"Within reason. If you explain and I still say no then that's it." Dave responded dryly. "And it's not for every little thing. Just stuff that you know I won't approve of." He added pointedly.

Randy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, if we're good Mark's here so we can all discuss the consequences of you almost dieing and using drugs." Dave informed him.

Randy closed his eyes and groaned before following Dave down the stairs. Dave pointed to a chair set in the middle of the room facing the three older men.

"I want you to understand that we are not doing this to embarrass you. We just want you to think twice before you do something like this again." Paul started, in a grave voice.

"The main thing we are worried about and want to impress on you is the importance of your health. So for the next month you are grounded." Dave said calmly.

"I don't think it's going to work. I have to travel as part of the job." Randy pointed out smugly.

"You don't go back on the road until Friday. Until then you are stuck here by yourself." Paul explained.

"That means no one coming over, no going out for anything. It also means no play station or laptop. This isn't a vacation." Mark stressed.

Randy looked up at the ceiling as he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything sarcastic.

"On the road you will go from the airport to the arena to the hotel. The only time you are allowed out of your hotel room is to get something to eat. You abuse that and we will start bringing your food to you." Dave continued as Randy looked back down at him.

"Two other things. No visitors in your hotel room and lights out by one am. You are not going to get healthy by staying up until five or six like you usually do." Paul added, expecting Randy to protest the last.

The young man was quiet a few minutes before speaking up. "I usually room with someone. What if that person has a bunch of people over?"

"If you thing that's going to be a problem then room with someone that understands or with one of us." Paul informed him, surprised by the question.

"Like we said at the beginning. We are not trying to embarrass you. No one on the roster will know what's going on. However, the first time you mess up we will have a meeting and tell everyone on the roster so they can help keep an eye on you." Dave threatened, amazed at how calm Randy was taking this.

Randy thought for a moment. "Okay, but what if something happens and I have to go out for some reason?" He brought up.

"Randy what did we talk about up stairs?" Dave asked sternly.

"All I have to do is call and explain." Randy quoted. "Okay, I can deal. So if we're done here I'm hungry." He said standing up.

"Sit down. We still have to discuss your using drugs." Paul growled.

Randy groaned and slumped back into his seat. "I was really hoping it had been included."

"Not a chance boy. Using drugs is a serious business. Now you can either take what we dish out or Vince is going to subject you to weekly drug testing in front of the whole roster. He's not too happy about you using." Mark told the young man.

"Well I guess that leaves me a lot of choices." Randy answered sullenly.

Dave tried not to smile at Randy's attitude as Mark went on. "Obviously you do not know enough about drugs not to hurt yourself. So your job the next month while you are grounded is to copy this front to back, every word." He said as he handed him a Mosby's Drug handbook.

Randy's mouth dropped open as he flipped through the book and looked at the small print. "There has to be at least a thousand pages here."

"If you chose not to do that we can always do what I wanted to do. I believe you already made the trip once today." Dave spoke up raising his eyebrows.

"I think I'll stick to writer's cramp." Randy said quickly clutching the book to his chest.

Randy blushed as the three men laughed. "So what else?" He asked resignedly.

"Well unless you feel you need to be punished for something we don't know, then we're done." Paul said standing up. Saying good bye to the young man they filed out the door. Dave stayed back to give a parting warning.

"Just because we are leaving tomorrow to go back on the road does not mean you can sneak out or disobey us. I have spies."

Randy just grinned back at him. "Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

One week later at RAW. 

Randy was sitting on the couch in the locker room when the door opened. Expecting one of the guys he quickly flipped off the TV.

"Glad to know you wanted to give me your undivided attention." Purred a soft feminine voice, causing Randy to whip around. His mouth dropped open at the vision before him. She was average height, dressed in low rider jeans and a snug black halter emphasizing her curves. Her honey blonde hair was piled atop of her head exposing her slender neck. Bright sapphire blue eyes were looking directly at him. Randy felt they were gazing straight to his heart. For once in his life he was speechless.

She smiled. "My name is Nicole Cena. I'm looking for my brother."

* * *

Well that's the end. If you want to follow John and Journey and see if Randy and Nikki get it on look for them in the third family stories Ghosts from the past.

Happy reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
